paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbie's Cold Condition
Backstory: Herbie catches a cold and needs help to take care of himself, and his plants. (A collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Rocky Marshall Chase Zuma Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Herbie (belongs to Attackpac) Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Buddie (belongs to Attackpac) Story: It was winter in Adventure Bay. Chase was taking a drink of water with Rocky and Marshall. They just got finished watching Apollo the Super Pup with Rubble. "That was quite the funny episode huh?" Said Marshall. "*giggles* It sure was!" Agreed Chase. "That cat villain couldn't do almost anything right!" He giggled. Then they saw Herbie walking out. He was getting ready to put up his small greenhouse for the flowers. "Hey Herbie, you getting ready to keep the flowers safe for Winter?" Chase asked. Herbie looked up and nodded happily. "Yep, I want to make sure they don't freeze in this cold weather" he replied, happily wagging his tail. He got to work setting the greenhouse up, all while wearing a warm fuzzy scarf around his neck. A single snowflake fell from the sky and landed on Herbie's nose, causing it to twitch. Herbie sniffled and sneezed, and the others giggled. "Want a paw with that?" Rocky asked him. "Sure!" Said Herbie. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get to keep these flowers warm." And with that, Herbie and Rocky worked together on setting up the greenhouse. A little later, it was finished, but snow started to fall a bit more frequently. "I think it's time to go inside now Herbie" Said Rocky. Herbie looked at the greenhouse, he saw a part that was a little off. "You go on ahead" he said. "I need to take care of a little something first." Rocky was concerned. "Its getting really cold out Herbie, don't stay out too long" Rocky replied. Herbie nodded and began adjusting the greenhouse, so that no cold air could slip inside. Finally satisfied with the end result, Herbie smiled and wagged his tail. "There, now its perfect" he said. A chilly wind blew over him, and he shivered. "Brrr, Rocky was right, it is getting cold..." he said, his teeth starting to chatter. He turned and began walking towards the lookout, when he felt a sneeze building in his nose. "Aaaa, aaaaa, aaaAAACHOO!" He sneezed. "B-better head inside" Herbie shivered. He ran towards the inside of the lookout where Rocky, Marshall, and Chase were keeping warm. "So Herbie is out there finishing up the greenhouse?" Asked Chase. "Yep. He should be done by now" replied Rocky as Herbie came inside, shivering. Marshall looked up at Herbie. "Hey Herbie are you ok? You look really cold" he said. "I'm fine, just a little c-c-chilly..." Herbie replied, before sneezing again loudly. The others jumped back a bit and frowned. "You were out there for a pretty long time, come get warm under the blankets" Chase told him. "O-o-ok Ch-Ch-Chase" Herbie shivered as he laid down a put a blanket over him. After he did, he felt another sneeze come up. He tried to hold it, but he released it so hard, that his blanket flew off of him. "You don't sound too good Herbie" said Marshall. "Yeah, you sound a little...sick" Agreed Chase. "Sick, no way. I'm not sick, I just feel, aaa AAACHOOO! *sniffle* I just feel cold, that's all" Herbie said. "Maybe Aid should run a few tests on you, just to be safe" Rocky replied. Herbie sniffled and shook his head. "Guys i'm alright, honest- ah, ah ACHOO!!!" her replied. Marshall quickly went off to find Aid, and soon brought him to Herbie. "*barks* medical scanner" Aid said, his pup pack bringing out a scanner that passes over Herbie's body. Herbie shivered again and sniffled, laying still for Aid. Aid found a signal coming from Herbie's throat. "Oh dear Herbie, you've caught a cold" Aid states. "A COLD!" Herbie exclaimed before sneezing again. "Yes, a cold" Said Aid. "Maybe it's because you stayed outside for too long" Thought Rocky. "So..so..what do I do?" Herbie asked. "I'm afraid you'll have to just lay down and rest until your body fights it off" Aid explains. "That means no playing, no walking, and.... no gardening" Aid stated. Herbie's eyes widened and he jumped up, before sneezing again and flopping down on his belly sadly. "N-no gardening? b-but what about my flowers?" he asked sadly. Aid sighed and put his scanner away. "I'm sorry Herbie, you'll just have to get someone else to take care of them till your better" he replied. Herbie whimpered and sneezed again, and Chase put the blanket over him again. "So, no gardening" Herbie whimpered. "Fraid so" Said Aid. "But if you rest long enough, you'll feel better in no time!" He added. "And me and Aid will keep you in check, so we know how well you're getting" Marshall said. Herbie still looked sad. "Well Herbie, we do have a way for you to get better quicker, but you may not like it" Aid said with a frown. "What?" Muttered Herbie. "We can give you some medicine to help fight the cold, but it's kinda foul in its taste" Aid explained. Herbie's tail wagged slowly. "Well if it will help me get better faster, then I can get back to gardening sooner" he said lightly. "That's the spirit Herbie, just try not to think of the bad taste" Aid replied, as he went to grab the medicine. He then poured some into a spoon and held it in front of Herbie, who opened his mouth and took the medicine. "Bleh, that doesn't taste good at all..." Herbie said, sticking out his tongue to try and get the foul taste off it. "Heh, sorry that's medicine works sometimes, but it will help you" Said Aid. Herbie sneezed again, then he coughed a little and moaned. "Oh boy, sounds like you really need to rest there buddy" Said Marshall. Herbie frowned sadly. "Don't worry Herbie, I'm pretty sure you'll get better very soon" Said Chase. "And, you can watch Apollo the Super Pup while you're resting" Added Rocky. That brought a little smile to Herbie's face, and he wagged his tail again. "T-that would be great" he replied. Rocky nodded and turned the T.V on again, and an episode of Apollo came on. Herbie then turned to Rocky and smiled. "C-could you check my flowers for me? and give them some water if they need it?" he asked. Rocky nodded and smiled. "Sure Herbie" he replied, wrapping a scarf around himself and heading outside to the greenhouse. Herbie turned back to the tv rescuing a sick puppy from a derailed train. "*sigh* I wish I could get rescued from being sick period" Herbie sighed. Marshall walked up to him. "No one likes being sick, but I'd rather be happy I'd recover from one than to get worse from it" He said. "P-plus, I would be pleased to know that my body is doing well in fighting them" Said Aid. But Herbie still looked a little down. Rocky soon came back inside, shivering slightly and shaking snow out of his fur. "That storm sure picked up quickly, its really coming down outside now" he told the others. Herbie looked up worriedly. "D-did you water the flowers?' he asked. Rocky smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I was able to give them all a good long drink" he told Herbie. "Phew! I don't want those flowers to get sick too" Herbie said. "I'm sure they won't Herbie. But for now, we need to make sure you, who is already sick, get better"Chase said. Herbie resumed watching the tv, and then a while later, the show ended. Herbie still wanted something to do. "What else can I do while I'm sitting here miserably?" He asked. At the time the others had went off to do stuff for themselves, and Herbie was left in the main room alone. He coughed and looked over at his water bowl. "My throat is dry, need a drink..." he said, standing up and slowly walking over to it. On the way he felt a sneeze coming again, and just as he reached his bowl the sneeze came out, causing him to tumble right into the bowl and spill water on himself and the floor. "Pleh! Well, there goes my drink" He said sadly. He shook the water off and went back to bed. "Maybe I'll forget about drinking water if I rest a while" He said. After a minute, Herbie felt very bored. He let out a deep sigh. "I wish there was something to do" He moaned. Then all of a sudden, Roader came running in laughing as Zuma ran right behind him. Roader crashed into some pillows and laughed. "Tag! You're it dude" Said Zuma as he ran away. Roader chuckled and popped out of the pillows, then saw Herbie watching him. "Hey Herbie, you ok?" he asked. Herbie shook his head sadly. "I'm sick, and reallllllly bored..." he whimpered. Roader frowned and walked over to him. "aww i'm sorry buddy, is there anything I can do to help cheer you up?" he asked. "Can I play tag with you guys?" Herbie asked. Roader frowned. "Wellll, if you're sick, then that means you have to rest" He said. "If you play tag with us, then you might get even sicker". "I-I'm sure just one quick game of tag won't hurt. I'll be fine. So can I play with you and Zuma? Can I can I can I?!" Herbie asked while wagging his tail. Roader and Zuma looked at each other worriedly. "Sowwy dude, but if Aid says you should west, then you should west...." Zuma replied. Herbie's tail stopped wagging and he sighed sadly. "Y-your right, Aid is the medical pup here, and what he says should be listened..." he replied sadly, heading back to his blanket and laying down. Zuma sighed. "Poow Hewbie. I wish thewe was something we could do fow him" Said Zuma. "I know. But I don't know what we can do" Replied Roader. they looked back at Herbie who was just boringly passing a rubber ball from one paw to the other. "What can we do if someone is feeling down like that?" Asked Zuma. "There are many things we could do, but if the bored victim is sick, I don't know what one would do" Roader said. Zuma thought for a moment, then clapped his paws together. "Hey I know, maybe Rocky can build some sort of headset thing, that lets Herbie chase us in a virtual reality kind of way" he replied. Roader smiled and wagged his tail. "That's a great idea Zuma, then he won't have to move from his bed, and can still play tag with us" he replied. Zuma nodded, and they went to find Rocky to ask him to try and build the headset. "Ok! I'll go ahead and start" Said rocky as he headed for his recycling truck. Fifteen minutes later, Herbie was still laying in his bed, bored. Then Rocky, Zuma, and Roader came in. "Hey Herbie. How are you feeling?" Rocky asked. "Sick and bored" Herbie muttered. "Well, I heard that you wanted to play tag with Zuma and Roader, but I also know that you need to stay here and rest, sooooo that's why I made you these!" Rocky says while smiling as he pulls out a headset and some goggles. Herbie looks at the items and frowns. "W-what are these good for?" he asked sadly. "They'll let you chase after Roader and Zuma, its a virtual reality headset and goggles" Rocky told him. Herbie's tail started to wag happily and he smiled. "Really?" he asked. Rocky nodded and put the headset and goggles on him and turned it on. Through the goggles Herbie could still see Roader and Zuma. "How does it work?" he asked. "Just think about chasing them, and the headset will project a light image of yourself chasing them" Rocky replied. So Herbie thought about him chasing Roader and Zuma, then headsets projected the light of Herbie chasing them. "Wooow! This is so cool!" Herbie said happily. He imagined going after Roader first. "Wow Roader! You sure are quite fast!" Herbie said. Roader chuckled and smiled. "I sure am! Can you catch me?" He said. "I hope I can. I'm dealing with the fastest pup on the PAW Patrol here" Said Herbie. Roader chuckled and took off running, and Herbie giggled happily as he thought of catching him. Soon he got out of speed and turned for Zuma, who was casually walking around. "Whoa Herbie, think you can catch me?" Zuma said. Herbie giggled and nodded, and soon caught up with him and thought about tagging him. "Got you Zuma" he said, before running away happily. He then thought about Zuma chasing him, and catching up with Roader who was still running. "Did you tag Zuma?" Roader asked. "Heheh yep! He's it!" Herbie laughs as he runs with Roader away from Zuma. Eventually, he thinks about Zuma managing to rag Roader. "You're it dude! Come and catch me!" Said Zuma as he ran off. Roader chuckled and faced Herbie's virtual self, and began bolting after him. Herbie squealed in joy and thought about running away, but in doing so he actually wanted to stand up and run. As he did Roader frowned and watched him, then gasped. "Herbie, watch out for the food dispenser!!!" he shouted. Herbie frowned and stopped in the virtual, but kept running himself and ran into it with and "oomph!!!" knocking the headset off his head. "Owie, my head..." he whimpered. "Maybe you should just rest Herbie..." Roader said. "But, but, but. *sighs* Oooookaaaaaay" Herbie sighed sadly as he slowly walked back to his bed and lied down. "Let's give him some alone time" Said Rocky. Roader and Zuma nodded and went outside with Rocky. Herbie felt even more bored than before. "What....is.....there.....to do?" He asked himself. Then Aid walked back in to check on him. "H-hey Herbie. How are you feeling?" He asked. Herbie sneezed again and sighed. "I'm still sick, and i'm still bored..." he replied, whimpering and covering his head with a pillow. "I know your bored, but all you can do when your sick is rest, that way you can get better faster" Aid replied, holding up the medicine. Herbie looked out from the pillow and whined. "Do I have to take more of the icky stuff?" he asked. "W-well if you want to get better quicker..." Aid replied. Herbie nodded, but turned his head away. Aid frowned. "Come on Herbie, open up" He said, trying to get the spoonful of medicine in Herbie's mouth. But each time he moved it at Herbie's mouth, Herbie moved the other way. Aid sighed, then got an idea. He used his robotic hands to tickle Herbie's side. "Hehey! Hahahahaha!" Herbie laughed. As he did, the Aid slipped the spoon of medicine into his mouth. Herbie coughed and swallowed the medicine, sticking his tongue out again and frowning. "S-sorry buddy, it was the only way I could get you to take the medicine..." Aid replied. Herbie sighed and nodded. "Its fine, I just want to get better so I can do stuff" he replied sadly. "I know" Said Aid. "But if you want to do stuff sooner, you'll have to get rest" He stated. Herbie sighed again. "I know it's tough, so just get some rest and you'll feel a little better already! I'll come back to check on you" Said Aid as he left. "Okay" Sighed Herbie as he flopped his face on the pillow. Soon Roader, Rocky and Zuma came back inside, shaking snow out of their fur. "At least it finally stopped snowing, but its still cold out there" Roader said with a shiver. Zuma and Rocky nodded, and then turned to see Herbie still looking glum. "I feel so bad for Herbie, were having fun and he's sitting here sad...." Roader said. "I know, but there's not much we can do for him" Said Rocky. Zuma went over to Herbie and patted his back. "Don't wowwy dude. You're going to be fine" He said. But Herbie just sighed. "Isn't there something fun I can do while waiting to get better?" He asked. "Welll, you could read a comic book" Zuma suggested. Herbie frowned. "That, doesn't sound to interesting right now" Herbie said. Zuma sighed and patted his back again. "Sowwy dude, i'm suwe you'll find something to do" he replied. Herbie nodded lightly, but kept his head down in the pillow sadly. Marshall soon came over with one of Aid's heated blankets. "Here Herbie, this will warm you up faster" he said, placing it over him. "Thanks Marshall, do you know any fun things I can do while I'm waiting to, AACHOO! Get better?" Herbie asked as he sneezed. "Hmmmm" Pondered Marshall. "I can't recall any right now" He said. Herbie frowned again and sighed. Then, Aid came in with a visitor. "Hey Herbie, guess what? Someone is here to see you" Said Aid as Buddie, Herbie's butterfly friend, flew off of Aid's pup pack and onto Herbie's head. Aid had recovered him from the cold outside. Herbie's ears perked up and he looked up. "Buddie!!" he said happily, his tail wagging as Buddie got comfy on his head. "I was worried you didn't find a warm place to stay for winter" Herbie said. Aid smiled. "I found him trying to squeeze into your greenhouse, his wings were almost frozen solid so I brought him inside" he told Herbie. "Thank you Aid!" Said Herbie joyfully. "Buddie can keep me company while I recover *cough cough*" Herbie stated before coughing. Buddie flew off Herbie's head and gave him a confused look. "Yeah Buddie, I'm sick. So I have to lay down and recover before I can get up and do other things again" Herbie said to his friend. Buddie frowned a little and hugged Herb'e right ear as a sign of I hope you get better, and then he went back on Herbie's head. Herbie smiled and let out a yawn, his eyes starting to droop. "I should... get some rest..." he said, before another yawn caused him to flop down and drift to sleep. Buddie flapped his wings and got comfy again, then rested still on Herbie's head. Aid and Marshall smiled and quietly left Herbie and Buddie to get their rest. A little later, Herbie started to dream about him feeling well again. He dreamt about him finally playing with Zuma and Roader. And he dreamt about him getting back to taking care of his flowers. Herbie let out a sigh and smiled as he dreamt about this. Then a while later, he woke up with a yawn. He looked up and saw that Buddie was still resting on his head, so he carefully stretched so that he didn't startle Buddie. It was then that Herbie felt different. He no longer felt cold, his throat felt clear, and his nose wasn't twitching anymore. "Hey i'm all better!!!" he cheered happily. This startled Buddie, who flapped around worriedly. "hehe sorry Buddie..." Herbie said with a smile. Buddie smiled back and gave Herbie's nose a hug. "Hehehe. I'm glad you could stay here with me Buddie" Herbie giggled. Then Marshall and Aid walked in and saw Herbie looking good as new. "So Herbie, how do you feel now?" Asked Marshall. "I feel great!" Herbie cheered. "I can do other things again! Thank you guys for helping me get better" Herbie said. Aid smiled nervously. "W-well, I'm sorry to say this, but you have to take one more spoonful of this to make sure you're fully healthy" Aid stated while bringing out the medicine. Herbie sighed but nodded. "Well if its just to make sure, then i'll take it" he replied. Aid smiled, glad that Herbie was back to his old happy self again. He poured some onto the spoon and gave it to Herbie, who once again stuck his tongue out after taking it. "Thanks Aid and Marshall, you guys are the best" he said. Marshall and Aid smiled. "You're welcome buddy!" Said Marshall. "Just doing my job" Said Aid. Buddie smiled as well and flew over to Herbie's side, lightly tickling him with his wings. "Eeheeheehee! What is it Buddie?" Herbie giggled. Buddie gestured Herbie to follow him to his greenhouse. "Oh yeah! Let's go! My flowers probably missed me" Herbie said as he ran after Buddie towards his greenhouse. Marshall and Aid chuckled. Buddie huddled closely into Herbie's fur as it was still cold outside, and Herbie headed into his greenhouse. "Ahh nice and warm in here" he said. Buddie fluttered happily around and landed on one of the flowers. Herbie grabbed his watering can and began giving the flowers a good long drink. "There you go guys, you probably missed that" he said. After a while, Herbie finished watering the flowers. He let out a sigh of accomplishment. "All done!" He said happily. Then he noticed Buddie still on one of the flowers. "Hey Buddie, I think I got a better place for you to sleep in" Said Herbie as he raced out the greenhouse. A few seconds later, he brought in a wooden flower looking house for Buddie to stay inside. "There you go Buddie my buddy! A nice comfy flower house!" Herbie said while wagging his tail. "Me and Rocky made it in the summer for when it gets too cold for you to be outside" Buddie flapped his wings happily and flew over to Herbie's ear, and gave it a hug as a sign of thanks. Herbie giggled and set the house down for him, and Buddie flew into it and let out a little quiet yawn before falling asleep. "Sweet dreams Buddie, stay warm" Herbie whispered, before heading out of the greenhouse and back inside the lookout. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes